


Confessions of a Lifetime

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Confessions they have to make</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions of a Lifetime

1992

Merlin and Arthur stood in front of Mr. Pendragon’s desk and shuffled their little feet. 

“You better confess. Your punishment will only be harder if you don’t.” Uther loomed over the boys. 

While playing knights and trying to defend the blankie fort they’d built in Arthur’s room from evil dragons, they’d accidentally knocked that old ugly white and blue vase over that was sitting on a pedestal in the hallway. 

Merlin, who was afraid of Mr. Pendragon, whispered “We only ran into it, it fell on its own.”

“We didn’t do it on purpose!” Arthur almost pouted. 

They got punished anyway, their wooden swords taken from them and it were the hardest two weeks of their lives to be grounded and not being able to play together. But Merlin managed to slip a note into Arthur’s book bag.

“You’re my best friend.”

 

2002

Arthur leaned against his locker and closed his eyes. Ever since he’d seen Merlin necking with Percival, he couldn’t get the image out of his head. He knew he should be disgusted. It was not normal to kiss another bloke. But if he were honest, it turned him on beyond belief. And so he’d gone and snogged Gwaine behind the bleachers and it was so much better than kissing Vivian and Gwen and he knew he never wanted to kiss another girl. 

When Merlin came in, Arthur turned to look at him. He took a deep breath.

“I think I’m gay.”

 

2012

Each of them had been in a couple of more or less odd relationships before they discovered that they were most comfortable with each other. After university, they moved in with each other and that was it. Their friends told them they were the old married couple for years, so no big difference now. 

Arthur was busy in his job and Merlin was working on the novel that should make him the next big thing in literature. But they made time for a little vacation in Paris.

As they sat in a little café, fingers entwined, nursing their caffee au laits, Merlin smiled at Arthur. 

“I love you.”

 

2042

Arthur looked out over the garden and the guests who had come to the party Merlin had organized for his retirement. All of their friends were there and most of the people from the office, too. 

And there was Merlin, making sure that everyone had drinks and knew the way to the buffet or just talking to them, joking, taking care of everybody as he always did. 

Life hadn’t always been easy for them. There’d been ups and downs, fights and making up, sicknesses and more than one crisis, but they’d never given up and Arthur was looking forward to the next couple of years when he didn’t have to run out of the house early and only came back late and could spend all of his time with his husband. 

He smiled when Merlin stepped up to him and wrapped his arms around him. 

“You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.”


End file.
